Unlearning
by Kerigangladeon
Summary: Johnny meets a young woman who may actually be able to help him with certain aspects of his alilities. and I'm introducing a new character to the DZ universe.
1. Chapter 1

Unlearning

By Kerrigan Gladeon

Sharece stood there watching the house for a long time. Her long dark hair and eyes glowed in the dim light of early morning. Her slim body cloaked against the morning's cold by a heavy coat. She had watched and scanned him for a long time now. She had heard the cry of a drowning soul, and had been led here.

He was awake and She could sense the clutter of his mind it was full of past images terrible thing he's visions had exposed him to. Terrible energies flowed in and around him pain and other deep suffering,

clung to him as a result. She waited for him to come out and he did. He stopped as he reached the mail box. His mind questioning as she sent soothing energy to him. She knew how he would respond, fear gripped him and he backed away retreating. She smiled, shaking her head. Like any wild creature, Johnny Smith would be afraid at first. She would wait. She walked away, knowing that all things would come in time. She had other ways to reach him and the link was established. Johnny stopped half way up the drive way shaking as he thought about what had happened at the mailbox. Did he really see what he had seen? She seemed to glow with such a radiance. Bruce pulled up seeing his friend still shaking at what had happened. "Hey John What's Up man?" He asked. Johnny looked at him. Unable to put the experience into words. He hadn't felt such peace, since the night of his accident! He shivered thinking he had seen death waiting for him, yet again. "Was it a vision? Was it something that could be changed?" He thought not sharing those thoughts with Bruce. Then came an almost too subtle whisper from somewhere deep in his mind. "Do I really want to change it?" This frightened him. He sat on the front Steps, talking it over with Bruce. "John , not everything like this is bad. Maybe you should open yourself up to this. Maybe this is something good." Bruce said. Johnny looked at his friend. " I'm not sure about this Bruce, I'm afraid that if this is what I thnk it is that it means that everything I've seen about Armegeddon, can't be changed. Or worse that I've failed." He said. Johnny lowered his head.

"If I've failed what's waiting for me on the other side?" He looked at the yard. Bruce understood the fear Johnny was feeling. "I don't really know what happened John," Bruce said. "Or what this could mean but I can't believe that after everything you've been through that, who or what ever put all this in motion, has just decided that it's not working, and has decided to just give up on the world." He added.

" Maybe there's something you aren't seeing here." Lewis told him. "Maybe there's something you need." Johnny still stared out across the yard. "The next time you see what ever it is you saw, don't run." His friend suggested. Johnny turned and looked at him. "Don't Run? That the best you can come up with ?" Johnny asked he really was hoping that Bruce might tell him that it was time to change his address. Bruce rose slowly as he looked at his friend. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't have some reservations, I Have no idea what you've seen, bro but at least entertain the idea that it might be something that could be good for you." He said. Johnny looked at him. A headache thudding dully in his head. It had been a lot worse, earlier. He had to wonder, if Bruce might be right.

Sharece had settled into a her apartment. She had picked a place that was pretty much a newage community They had their detractors Faith Heritage had been trying to chase the current residents out for years, without sucess. She smiled as she looked at the photo she had gotten from a web site, It was a head study. "Oh Those blue eyes." She smiled, as she thought about the cry she had heard, she could see the hurt in those eyes. She ate a light meal, and began to prepare herself for her next move, toward healing this man. had one Room Emptied of the Things that would distract her from her task. She bathed

in A softly perfumed bath, and she was relaxed as she began to gather what she needed. She set off a sage wand in the room cleansing the energies of the space. This room was seperate from her apartment's living room and her own bedroom. Tonight she would make an effort to reach out to the soul of this man.

She began to set up some thing a candle, and a circle of black Stones and clear Quartz. around this photo. Lighting the candle She added a small stone bowl of water scented with sage oil and frankincense oil. In another bowl She placed earth adding this to the place by the Photo. Into this she set a lemurian crystal it's glow was soft in the light of the setting sun. She began sprinkling spring water mixed with lavendar oil and frankincense oil, around this circle. calling upon both the heavens and the earth. To protect this man, and help him heal his wounded soul. Then she sits there looking into those haunted blue eyes. She smiles as she settles into a chair where she can look into those blue eyes. She stayed there, As darkness settled on the apartment. She was quietly watching those eyes, and she stayed there well into the night. She sat there It would take time. Johnny Smith, was not an easy man, to enter the dreams of. He didn't sleep for very long, often not at all. Because he was alone in that big house filled with memories that he hid from. But this night he was without pain, an increasing rarity and had actually been able to sleep deeply. His apetitie had been better than it had been in a long time. He was able to dream of something that was not a night mare, and awoke the next day feeling better than he had in so very long. Bruce found him cleaning out a weed choked part of his yard. He had a tree to plant there. and Was about half way through the job. When Bruce arrived. " Hey John, What you doin'? " He asked. Johnny smiled." I had the time, and was feeling like it. It's been so long since I felt like this. I didn't want to waste it." The psychic told him. Bruce Smiled. "Have you seen what ever it was that scared you again?" He asked. Johnny sat down. in the grass. Next to the tree, "No," He said. "Not since yesterday."

It was then that Walt showed up There was no emergency He was just checking on the man.

The day was warm and all three men were quite content. "Oh John There's a game on tonight, but Sarah has a bunch of ladies comin' over. I thought JJ and I might come over here." Johnny smiled "Sure Walt. Bruce You free?" Johnny asked. "Nah man, Jesse and I have plans." He said.

Johnny woke the next day to rain usually his hip hurt like hell when it rained. It was days like this he regretted giving up his cane. But today he didn't feel that way, He went about the house cleaning and working on his blog page, when a knock came on his front door. The mail man stood in his clear plastic rain coat and black rain boots. He handed Johnny the mail, but it gave to him no visions of disaster. He took the mail inside, and began to flip through the numerous junk mails and other such things to find that he had a package.

He touched the package, and was enveloped in the gentle warmth, that he'd felt at the mail box. He was afraid at first, but then he heard Bruce's advice. "Don't run." He took this and opened it. "What The Bleep Do We know?" He thought as he looked at the DVD in his hand. He walked over to his laptop and inserted the disc. an hour later he was totally confused. He had to think long and hard about this and sat down at the computer.Gathering his thoughts he added a note to his blog page.

" To who ever sent me the copy of "What The Bleep Do We Know?" What are you trying to say?It was an interesting change of pace, But what is the idea behind it?" He saved the blog and sighed.

"Quantum physics? I'm in over my head. How can you go back in time and actually do more than watch what's already been?" He said to himself. He shook his head, "I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this!" He laid the disc in it's case and set it aside. Three weeks later he had watched it several more times. Carefully going over parts he hadn't really paid attention to before. Then he began to wonder about his own abilities, was there something to this? He looked at the water experiment again. This made him really think. Because his abilities exposed him to such negative thoughts. " Makes you wonder doesn't it. If our thoughts can do that to water Imagine what our thoughts can do to us."

That got his attention if nothing else did. He began to research thought and health related topics. He looked at the clock, and smiled. It was time to go get dinner. He looked at the computer screen, then closed the files he'd been reading. It was clear that part of whatever had been causing his headaches, and the blackouts came because he hadn't known something vital to his well being. "Maybe Bruce was right about the meditation thing I just never thought about this before!" He went outside to get the mail, and found that she was there again. But he'd gotten used to seeing her it wasn't like she was a major threat to him.

Sharece had read the blogs that followed the one when he'd first recieved the DVD she'd sent him. He was beginningto ask questions and getting answers from others. Heunderstand what she was trying to tell him. He had thought about just going back up to the house but he walked over to her. Sharece smiled As he joined her. " Good Morning." She said as he found himself staring at her . "Who are you?" He asked her. "I'm Sharece AliciaGoliad." She told him. And I've been watching you for a long time Johnny Smith. He figured she'd know his name, and figured she was just another crazed fan. But now that they were talking, it was much different.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.she shook her head it was always the same people assumed she wanted something from them. "You are not ready, continue to ask questions it is good to question the world as it is that is the first step toward changing it.Try this first." She handed him a crystal he looked at it for a moment. But he listened to her oddly he found what she told him made sense. He went back to the house and Sharece walked away hewatched her as she left.He just stood there, his mind still not sure what this could mean. It was then that Bruce pulled up,he noticed Johnny looking at the crystal. "Ithink I need the instruction manual."the psychic said as he lookedit over. It was a clear striated piece of some kind of quartz. He found it puzzling He had seenquartz crystals before but none like this. It wasfascinating,


	2. Chapter 2

Unlearning

By Kerrigan Gladeon

Over the next few months Johnny looked at the Crystal every day trying to figure out what to do with it.

It wasn't really a clearly settled thing. He couldn't let go of his scientific way of thinking, Sharece had given him that crystal for a reason. But he had no idea what to do with it. "I really should have asked for the owner's manual." He said one afternoon. As he sat looking at the stone. He hadn't been sure why but he was still very afraid of this new line of thought. It made everything he'd ever been taught by his mother by his up bringing, seem wrong. But if that was wrong what in the world was right? He wondered. What was this Sharece trying to turn him into? One afternoon he stumbled upon a blog site about Lemurian Crystals.

"How to use your Lemurian Crystal."

I found the best place for using my own crystal is outside. I have a stream near my home and there's a big boulder up out of the bugs and such that I sit on and just relax letting go of the stress and negativity of the day. I'm able to work out after ward and I sleep better where I was plagued with night mares and insomnia

before. I have even found that an earlier excersise, suggested by another blog works better when we are not weighed down with so much from our daily lives. My grades are better since I take this time for myself.

He had never been able to think about this before but one after noon he found himself carrying the crystal with him. He hadn't even thought that he'd put it in his pocket But he'd picked it up with his keys. Hefound himself perplexed when hefound it there he blinked Walt had asked "What was wrong?"

Johnny Smith found himself at a loss for words Bruce, seeing the crystal looked at him. "Hey a Lemurian crystal!That's a royal gift my brother." His friend told him."I've never seen one before, They're an oddity after a fashion. I was considering getting one myself." The physical therapist added. Walt had his own opinion of it."You going to the far side there John?" Heasked. "I didn't know that Ihad picked it up." Johnny said. "I've had the thing for a month and I still don't know what to do with it." He added. Johnny looked at the two men. He looked at the crystal. he looked at Walt. "This lady Sharece Goliad,just walked up and gave it to me." He said. Bruce smiled at him,"Will you try something?" Bruce asked. Johnny looked at him. "Uh what would that be?" Johnny asked him. Bruce shook his head." It's nothing weird o.k. It's just a simplerelaxation excersise." Bruceencouraged him. Johnny looked at him. "I think I'd rather..." Then he felt a strange warmth in his palm. He looked at the crystal. It had a soft pinkish glow Walt looked at it and cocked an eyebrow. "That's not your usual pet rock." He told both men. "It's beendoing that, a lot."Johnny confessed. Johnny looked atthe glowing crystal in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Unlearning

By Kerrigan Gladeon

Johnny found Bruce's suggestion of a simple relaxation excersise very helpful.

He was able to simply let the day go. He had found his abilities working far better

than before. Bruce and Walt were talking nearby." That rock he has is a royal gift?"

The Sheriff asked. "Yeah, Lemurian crystals are very rare. There's only one place in the world

you can find them, Then there's the way they form." twins are more rare than these singles."

Bruce and Walt began thinking about this. Who was the person who gave Johnny this gift?

Why had they given it to him? Johnny was on the beach that Rebecca had taught him to go to.

enjoying the warm sun and sand as he just let the terrible images fade away. He was actually able to

release all the emotions of those images as well. Walt watched him as he thought about the woman who he had seen near Johnny's house. Lean tall dark haired. He wondered what She had been doing there. It had taken a great deal of reserve to just pass on by As long as she wasn't trying to harass the psychic there was no reason for Walt to question her presence. The Woman had simply been there resting after a long walk. He had followed her back to that new age comminuty Faith Heritage was trying to get rid of. The numerous residents of The tiny village of Alder Grove it had been a thorn in the Reverend's side for

years but the people there were kinder than many of Bangor's locals And he'd only been called out there twice to remove over zealous indiviuals who actually had tried to force the villagers out. It wasn't until last year when the Reverend found out about the organic food farms the Villager's were running and the clean up of the Brady mill stream area. The new agers had been peacefully showing their love for their land. They weren't unchristian, or devil worshipers. Walt found them very cooperative. He had no reason to dislike these people, but now he was worried this community might be after his friend. So he went out to find the woman he'd seen outside Johnny's house.

Sharece was at home and more than happy to let Walt into the apartment. He found nothing that looked abnormal to what he was used to. It was a common place apartment. Sharece listened to his concerns and then smiled at him. "Ms Goliad, what do you want from Johnny Smith?" The Sheriff asked her.

"I'm not after him for any reason." Sharece replied. "He has been in pain for some time Sheriff."

Walt looked at her in surprise. "I've seen what he has seen it's that weight that was killing him.

There's one burden He can't share, of everything he has seen, this one vision has become so

heavy on his heart. Walt looked at her. "What is it?" Walt asked. Suddenly he began reassessing his reason for being there. He had thought he had come there with a fear for his friend in part that was true but he had always known there was something about Stillson and now one image from the bulletin boards in Johnny's basement stuck in his head. The picture of a firey mushroom cloud,

from a neuclear detonation! Suddenly he found himself aware of what was happening to his friend.

Walt now knew that he had really come here seeking other answers.

The one thing Johnny couldn't tell him, What he had seen when he touched Greg Stillson!

It didn't take him long to figure out the rest. He looked at Sharece. He found himself asking her one question."Are you like John?" He asked.

"I was, but I've grown far more than he has, there's much he needs to unlearn ." Sharece answered .

"Your friend is having trouble accepting himself. He's caught in a battle between what he

has been raised believe and he has discovered." She told the Sheriff. Walt was only beginning to understand what Sharece was saying. His mind going over everything, that had happened over the years. Johnny had always said he'd never wanted this. "There's still hope for your friend." She said

"But to find that hope, Johnny Smith, needs to question his version of reality. Which I've been trying to get him to do." She finished. The sheriff, nodded and after a few minutes actually left. He now had a crime that was actually in the progress of being committed. If Sharece was to be believed then what Johnny was seeing from Stillson was something far more terrible than just the killing of one person.

He left the apartment feeling a huge ball of ice in his chest. The Knowledge was terrifying, yet at the same time he understood that this woman was was here not for what she was looking for but for what

his friend sought. a calm in the storm of the fear and heart ache, Johnny Smith experienced every time he saw the senseless destruction of a life.

Johnny was sitting one night looking at the sky above him. He held the crystal in his hand

finally he let go of the need to find a reason. He knew that he had always tried to find a reason for this curse being laid upon him. He wasn't a perfect person, His so called perfect life, of before wasn't what he had tried to believe that it was . There were dark times, and there were moments that were incredibly bright. But he had never really faced the truth before. That his life, had been a constant struggle, with this power within him. That it had always been there, quietly waiting for him to stop being afraid of the way other people would see him.

This fear had caused him to fight this unending battle within, himself based on his. He found that He wasn't happy growing up. The accident and coma he had been through wasn't

the end of what had been a perfect life. He had made up a fortress like lie and made choices about his life ever since based on his fear anger and pain. He blamed God for what had happened to his father and this power within him. Purdy was God's representative and Johnny realised that is why he

begruged the faith heritage alliance his Mother's time and money. Strangely he was aware now of so many negative emotions.

But as he began to examine these things he thought about the Sharece and why she had given him

the crystal. He had begun taking time to be quiet and to release the fear, anger and pain built up over the years, not just from his life now but from before his abilities were less painful for him.

Introspectively he had never truly been able to see things the way he was now. Then he felt a familiar warmth envelope him. It had been a while since he had felt it and he found himself smiling, Sharece was outside. He went out and she was smiling at him. "Have you found an answer yet?" she asked him. Johnny smiled as he sat down talking with her. " I'm not who I thought I was." He replied. His eyes seemed clearer than before. "Who are you then?" She asked him. "I'm not sure yet." He replied.

" But you know now that you aren't who you thought you were, That's a start." She replied.

Johnny nodded. There was a very long silence.

Three weeks later:

Johnny met with Rebecca, and he thought about the way his future self, had been angry with her. The thought made him shiver slightly. "So I got a new job." She said. Johnny nodded, as she told him about the group she now worked for. " They help get people out of such terrible situations then I help them find their way back to living again." Rebecca told him Johnny was glad that she had found something that made her happy."So how are you doing?" She asked him. Johnny lowered hishead. "I really don't know, what to tell you I've been doing what I was when you found me I guess." He said. "Rebecca there's this woman, I met just once but she gave me this rock , Bruce called it a lemurian crystal. Johnny showed her the crysral and she smiled. "OOO, anice one too." Rebecca told him. "Oneof my kidshad one, It'snot often you see such a noble gift. Sheadded. Johnny looked at the crystal. "Yeah I've had this one fora couple of Months. Didthis kid give you any idea what they used it for?" He asked.Rebecca smiled It's all in the way the crystal isshaped. I think yours is achanneling crystal, maybe a golden healer. I have to study this stuff keeping up with the new age stuff isn't easy but Lemurian crystals are expensive and very, very unusual. I've been considering getting one myself. You'd be surprised how some people are put at ease by the sight of a crystal in a psycologists office. I bought a simple selenite point a few years ago that I've kept in my office, and there's some people who just seem to respond well to them others don't even seen to notice and then there are the ones whoare undecided one way or the other." She said.

Johnny nodded. He began to understand use of this crystal was a personal preference. "Well I've been just carrying it around a good luck charm kind of thing I guess, but I've neverreally known exactly what to do with it." He told her. "It's still a nice one." She responded . They had dinner and Johnny told her about his most recent adventures.When they returned to the inn and Rebecca said good night, Johnny smiled at her. "Goodnight Rebecca." He said.then he walked away No closer to the reason his future self, had been so angry with her.


End file.
